


Doing Laundry

by ItsSupernatural1979



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Doing Laundry, M/M, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSupernatural1979/pseuds/ItsSupernatural1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has fallen from grace so he has to learn to do human things...like laundry.  Dean takes Cas to the laundromat late at night to teach him how to wash clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Laundry

“Cas, dude, don’t you think you should probably wash that get up now that you don’t have your grace to clean it for you anymore?” asks Dean. It’s been three days since he’d had his grace taken from him and he was still wearing the same outfit he’d been wearing since they’d met in that barn five years ago.  
“Where am I supposed to go to get it cleaned, Dean?” asks Cas grumpily. “This motel doesn’t have a laundry room.”  
“There are Laundromats all over the place, man. Just take your clothes there and stick them in the washer. You’ll probably need quarters for the machines. I can give you some,” says Dean.  
“I’ve never used a washing machine before. Can you come with me and show me how to do it, Dean?” Cas looks so innocent and helpless so Dean says “Sure man. I’ll help you. But I’m not gonna do it for you.”  
“Should we go now? What time do these places normally close?”  
“A lot of Laundromats are open 24/7 so we’ll go later tonight. There won’t be as many people,” says Dean. “It shouldn’t take long.”  
“Okay,” says Cas. “We’ll go later.”

 

After the sun goes down, Sam and Dean are just sitting on the couch watching tv while Cas paces around the motel room, anxiously waiting the time when he can go learn how to do laundry. To most people, this is a weird thing to be excited about but Dean understands. Cas had been an angel for thousands of years, never having to worry about menial things like washing clothes. Now that he’s human, there are so many things he has to learn and Dean doesn’t mind being the one who teaches him.  
Around 10 o’clock, Dean stands up from the couch and says “Okay, Cas. You still wanna go learn how to wash clothes?”  
Cas looks up anxiously and says excitedly “Yes. Can we go now?”  
Dean chuckles. “Yeah, Cas. Let’s go. Sammy, we’ll be back in a few hours. Look out for yourself. I got my cell on my so call if you need me.”  
“Dean, I’m not ten years old anymore. I’m big enough to stay home alone without a baby sitter for a few hours. Just go get his clothes washed. He smells like a mud pile.”  
“Alright buddy. Get in the car,” Dean says to Cas.  
Cas quickly walks out the door of the motel and opens the passenger door of the Impala sitting outside the room. He climbs into the car and shuts the door, staring at Dean until Dean finally gets into the car and starts the engine.  
They have to drive around for a while before they finally find a Laundromat that’s open. Dean parks the car right in front of the door since there is no one else around. The windows on the building are blacked out so people can’t see inside unless they get really close which suddenly makes Dean wonder what Cas is going to do while his clothes are washing.  
“Cas, did you bring anything to wear while you’re washing that?” he asks, gesturing to his suit and trench coat.  
“Umm, no. I didn’t know I was supposed to. Isn’t the whole point of this that I don’t have any other clothes to wear?” Cas asks.  
Dean grins but nods his head. “Yeah, I guess so. Well, you’re gonna have to take that off so you can wash it.”  
Without a second thought, Cas begins shredding his layers off. As he takes his clothes off, he hands them to Dean who just drapes them over his arm, not wanting to miss the show Cas is unknowingly putting on for him. Finally, Cas hands Dean his pants and he’s just standing there in his underwear. Dean sees the internal battle as Cas tries to decide whether or not to take those off and wash them, too and finally he decides to leave them on, much to Dean’s disappointment.  
When Cas has finished undressing, he looks at Dean, ready for instruction on how to wash his clothes. It takes Dean a second to realize that he’s still staring at Cas. “Uhh, right. So now, you just put the clothes in an empty washing machine and put a quarter in the, uhh, the thingy.” Dean hands the small pile of clothes to Cas and watches him do what Dean told him to. When he’s put the quarters in the machine, he looks to Dean for further instructions. “Okay, so now, you just turn the dial to ‘small load’ and hit start.” Cas does this and then looks back to Dean again.  
“Well, now we just have to wait,” Dean tells him. He goes to sit on top of one of the driers and Cas follows suit. As they are sitting there in silence, Dean can’t help but let his eyes wander over to look at Cas’s mostly naked body. He never got to see how glorious Cas look with no clothes on because he literally never took that stupid trench coat off. He finds that he loves the way Cas’s collarbones are so prominent, drawing attention to his long, smooth neck. He wonders what it would be like to grip the sharp hips that jut out below his waist. Even his arms look so delicious. They look so slender yet Dean knows how strong those arms can be. They’ve helped save Dean more times than one.  
“Dean,” Cas says, jerking Dean out of his reverie. “What? Yeah, what’s up?” Dean asks him.  
“How long does it usually take for the clothes to get clean?”  
“Well, it depends on the machine but it usually takes at least half an hour but then you have to wait for them to dry, too,” explains Dean. He can tell that Cas is getting bored already. “What do you wanna do till they’re done?”  
“I thought we would just sit here and wait until they were done. What else is there to do in an empty Laundromat in the middle of the night?” Cas asks.  
Dean can think of quite a few things he’d like to do in an empty place in the middle of the night but he doesn’t dare suggest them. “Well, we can play truth or dare,” Dean offers.  
“How do you play?” asks Cas curiously.  
“Well, you ask the person you’re playing with if they want truth or dare. Then you have to either give them a question for them to answer or a dare they have to do.”  
“Okay. We can play that,” Cas says, sounding unsure.  
“I’ll go first,” Dean says. “So, truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“Alright, umm…have you ever been kissed?” Dean asks  
“No,” answers Cas, still sounding unsure of the game. “So, is it my turn?”  
“Yeah. Ask me truth or dare.”  
“Okay. Dean, truth or dare?”  
“Hmm. Dare.”  
“What am I supposed to dare you to do?” Cas asks.  
“You can dare me to do anything…within reason. Like, don’t dare me to jump off a building or anything crazy. Just something I can do in here.”  
“Okay. I dare you to…take off your clothes and wash them while mine are washing,” Cas says, a small hint of a smile tugging at his lips.  
Normally, Dean would say that this is a lame dare, but the fact that Cas wants him to take off his clothes just for him makes this a lot less lame. So Dean does. He takes his jacket off, then his button up shirt and his t-shirt. He throws them on top of the washing machine he had been sitting on and then unbuckles his belt, slipping it through the loops before unbuttoning his pants and tugging them down. He kicks off his shoes and then takes his pants the rest of the way off and puts them on the pile of his shirts. He opens the top of the nearest washing machine and sticks them in then puts in his quarters and turns it on. He looks back at Cas, not even trying to suppress his smirk, and says “My turn.”  
“Truth or dare, Cas?”  
Cas grins. “Dare.”  
Dean acts like he’s thinking for a moment and then says, “I dare you to kiss me.”  
Cas hesitates for a second, trying to figure out if Dean is being serious. Dean just looks at him with a smirk and Cas starts to lean forward. Dean meets him halfway and presses his lips to Cas’s ever so slightly and then Cas pulls away. “My turn,” he announces.  
“Truth or dare, Dean?”  
“Truth.”  
“Why did you want me to kiss you just now?” Cas asks. Dean can feel his cheeks getting hot. He had figured Cas would just let it pass and not say anything about it. Now, Dean doesn’t know what to say. “Umm, I just…I wanted to see what your lips felt like,” Dean admits.  
“Did you like it?” Cas asks.  
“Ah, ah, ah,” Dean says. “It’s my turn. Truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
Dean is a little disappointed that Cas didn’t pick dare again but he quickly thinks up a question. “Okay. Did you like your first kiss?”  
“I have nothing to compare it to but it felt very nice. Can we do it again?”  
Dean blinks in surprise. He hadn’t thought that Cas would actually be up for kissing him just because he wanted to. Without answering, Dean leans forward and captures Cas’s lips with his own again. This kiss is longer and more thorough than the first. Dean begins to move his lips against Cas’s and Cas tries to follow him and keep up. Cas hasn’t shaved since before he fell and Dean can feel the stubble tickling at his chin. He moves his hand up to rest on Cas’s neck at the baseline of his hair. He gasps into Cas’s mouth when he feels Cas’s hand snaking down his torso to rest on his hip right above the waistline of his boxers.  
When the kiss finally ends, they’re both a bit breathless. “Wow, Cas. For someone who’s never kissed anyone else ever, you’re really good at that,” Dean says in wonder.  
“Well thank you, Dean. I quite enjoy kissing you, too,” Cas says, actually sounding a little embarrassed. “Do you want to continue the game?”  
“What? Oh! Oh, yeah. Sure, we can if you want to,” Dean says, momentarily forgetting the game they had been playing that led to this.  
“Okay. Whose turn was it?” Cas asks. Honestly, Dean can’t remember whose turn it is but he has an idea for a dare so he says, “I want to go. It’s my turn.”  
Cas simply nods and gestures for Dean to go ahead so Dean asks “Truth or dare?”  
“Dare, of course.”  
“Okay, Cas. I dare you to play with yourself.”  
Cas looks at Dean confused. “What do you mean? Play what with myself?”  
Dean doesn’t know how to explain it to Cas so he just takes his hand and brings it to his d*ck. “Play with it,” Dean says, letting go of Cas’s hand.  
“But I don’t…I’ve never…”Cas stutters. Dean realizes that maybe since Cas had been an angel until just a few days ago that he’d never had the need to…play with himself. “Do you want to watch me?” Dean asks.  
Cas nods. He watches Dean intently as he slides a hand down his body and stops on his crotch. Dean grips the bulge in his boxers and squeezes lightly, teasing himself, making himself hard. Cas watches as Dean’s c*ck begins to grow in his hand, straining against Dean’s boxers. Dean strokes himself lightly through his boxers, moaning quietly as he watches Cas watch him. When he gets himself fully hard, he stops stroking and looks to Cas. “Now, you do it.”  
Cas continues to stare at Dean, his eyes roaming over Dean’s body, as his hand trails its way down his stomach and to his crotch, just like Dean showed him. He moves his hand over it a few times, tightening and loosening his grip when he takes his d*ck in his hand through his boxers. Dean can see Cas getting harder and he hears Cas’s sharp intake of breath every few strokes. Finally, Dean says, “Okay, now stop.”  
Cas looks to Dean quizzically, wondering why Dean would want to deny him this pleasure. “Just trust me, Cas. Stop for now.” Cas stills doesn’t understand but he does what he’s told. Right after Cas stills his hand, the dinger on the washing machine dings.  
“We have to put your clothes in the drier now, Cas,” says Dean. He gets off the washing machine he’d been sitting on and goes over to the machine where Cas’s clothes are waiting. “Well come on. You’re doing this, not me,” he tells Cas, who is still sitting on the washing machine, looking like he doesn’t know what to do. Cas snaps out of it and gets up to walk across the small space to where Dean is standing in front of the washing machine. He opens the door, careful not to let his clothes fall out, and scoops them up. He takes them to the drier opposite the machine and opens the door to put the clothes in. Dean puts in more quarters and shows Cas which dials to turn and which button to hit to turn the machine on. As they are walking back to the machines they’d been sitting on, the buzzer on Dean’s machine goes off signaling that his clothes are done, as well. He quickly puts them in the drier next to Cas’s and goes to sit back down.  
“Dean,” Cas finally says. “Can I touch myself again now? It felt pleasant.”  
“You can, Cas…or you could let me do it,” Dean says, looking at Cas to gauge his response. Cas ponders the notion for a second and then turns his eyes on Dean’s. “I think I would like that, Dean.”  
Dean slowly runs his hands over Cas’s chest, down his abs, and over his crotch, teasing the fallen angel. He plays with Cas through his boxers for what seems to Cas like an eternity. Finally, he wiggles his hand under the waistband of Cas’s boxers and when his hand makes skin on skin contact with Cas’s d*ck, Cas gasps and instinctively bucks his hips up. Dean smiles, knowing what it must feel like to do this for the first time. He lightly strokes Cas up and down a few times before pulling his hand out of the boxers again. “Dean, I want more. Please,” Cas says, sounding slightly breathless.  
“Don’t worry, Cas. I’m not stopping yet. I just wanna try something else.”  
“Will it feel as good as this?” Cas asks.  
Dean chuckles. “Better,” he replies.  
“Then you have my permission to do what you want,” Cas tells him. Dean’s heart feels like it skips a beat and he feels his d*ck get slightly harder.  
Dean gets off the machine again and goes to stand in front of Cas, nudging his knees apart so he can fit between them. He looks Cas in his eyes and wonders for the millionth time how anyone could have such beautiful blue eyes, the color of the bluest water when the sun hits it just right at noon. He’s never seen anything like them. Without breaking eye contact, Dean hooks his fingers in the waistband of Cas’s boxers and tugs on them, silently telling Cas to lift his hips so he can pull them down. Cas lifts up slightly and Dean tugs the boxers down his thighs, past his knees, and off over his feet.  
He just throws them to the floor beside them and takes Cas’s considerable length in his hand. He strokes it a few times before bending down and licking a line up Cas’s c*ck. His tongue swirls around the head and Cas gasps at this new sensation. He suddenly takes as much of Cas into his mouth as he can. He hollows out his cheeks and sucks twice before completely pulling off and then doing the same thing again. His right hand goes down to play with Cas’s balls as his tongue licks at as much of the hard flesh as it can reach.  
Cas groans, his hands going down to touch Dean, one hand cradling the back of Dean’s head, the other trailing through his hair. The hand at the back of Dean’s head lightly pushes Dean forward even more, forcing him to take as much of Cas’s c*ck as he possibly can. Dean gags at first and then slowly adjusts to the immense girth that is in his mouth. His head bobs back and forth, guided by Cas’s hand. Soon, Cas is bucking his hips, moaning Dean’s name over and over again. Dean can feel Cas’s balls tightening, knows he’s about to come.  
Suddenly, he pulls his mouth off Cas’s c*ck and looks up at him, a wicked grin on his face. “Dean, why did you stop?” Cas inquires breathlessly. “It felt so good, Dean! It was getting better.”  
“Yeah,” Dean says. “That’s what it feels like when you’re about to orgasm. It feels great. But I wanted you to come from something else.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Do I still have your permission to do whatever I want?” Dean asks, avoiding the question.  
“Of course, Dean. I trust you,” says Cas and Dean can see it in his eyes that Cas actually, really trusts him. After everything they’ve been through, all the rough spots in their relationship over the past five years, Cas trusts Dean with his whole heart and Dean can’t help but smile. “I know ya do, Cas,” he tells him, and he can hear the chick-flick moment in his voice so he clears his throat and looks away for a second.  
“Anyway, Cas, there’s something else I want to do with you. It’ll hurt a little at first but I promise it’ll feel so good once the pain goes away.”  
“Will it hurt really badly, Dean? Pain is worse for me now that I’m human.”  
“It won’t be so bad. Humans do this all the time so just relax.”  
Cas just nods his head and watches Dean as he stands up. “Okay, Cas. Umm, lay down and spread your legs open for me.”  
Cas does as he’s told and continues to watch Dean as he gets between his legs and puts two fingers in his mouth. He works them in and out for a second and then slowly brings them to Cas’s entrance. He slips one finger inside ever so slowly and watches Cas as he tries to relax and let his body accept the foreign intrusion. When he has the finger all the way in, he brings it back out and pushes it in again, trying to get Cas used to the sensation before sticking the second finger inside him. He works them in and out slowly and gently and he can tell Cas doesn’t really like it. “I know it doesn’t feel too good now, but, man, when I get you loosened up and ready, it’s gonna feel great,” Dean tells him as he pulls the fingers out and puts them back in his mouth to slick them up some more. This time he adds a third finger. Cas just stares at him as if he’s wondering how all these fingers will fit. Dean pushes them back in gingerly and works them in and out. He opens them up and tries to loosen Cas up as much as possible.  
“Okay, Cas. This might hurt at first since I don’t have proper lube so just bear with me. Are you sure you want to do this?”  
Cas nods his head shakily. “I’m sure, Dean. I trust you,” he repeats.  
Dean nods then slides Cas closer to the edge of the washing machines on which he was laying so he can get close enough. He spits in his hand then strokes his d*ck a few times, slicking it up as best he can before lining up to Cas’s hole. He eases the head in and he can feel Cas tensing up. “Cas, dude, just try to relax. It won’t hurt as much if you just relax your muscles.”  
He can see Cas struggling to let the muscles go but he still feels Cas tight around him. He pushes in about an inch more and stops to allow Cas time to adjust. When he feels Cas is ready, he pushes in another inch or so. He does this until he’s fully sheathed inside Cas. He pulls back out and pushes in almost as slowly. He repeats this motion, getting slightly faster each time. Finally, he can feel that Cas has loosened up around him and Cas moans as Dean pushes in the next time.  
Dean wraps his hand loosely around Cas’s d*ck and tugs gently, not wanting him to come yet, just trying to make him feel good again. He moves in and out of Cas more quickly now, trying hard not to slam into him until he hears Cas moan “faster, Dean.” It’s so low and breathless Dean almost doesn’t hear him. But he gladly does as he’s told. His paces quickens steadily until he’s going as fast as he can.  
“Oh, Dean! Yes! This does feel so good! Ugh!” Cas groans. His legs, which had been loosely wrapped around Dean’s waist, tighten, pulling Dean deeper into him. Dean shifts slightly and Cas groans loudly “Yes!! Do that again!” Dean works to keep the angle, hitting Cas’s prostate about every third time he thrusts into him. He can feel his orgasm building low in his stomach as he rams into Cas.  
He tightens his hand around Cas’s d*ck and strokes more firmly, trying to make Cas come before he does. Suddenly, Cas squeezes his legs around Dean so hard Dean can barely move and he yells Dean’s name as he comes. Dean continues tugging Cas’s d*ck through his orgasm, come shooting over Cas’s belly and getting on Dean’s hand and a little on his chest. Dean feels Cas constricting around him and he can’t take it anymore. He comes deep inside Cas, groaning his name as he does. The orgasm is so good, he almost falls to his knees.  
He slips out of Cas and stumbles backward until he feels a washing machine to sit on. He plops down, slumped over and out of breath. “So,” Dean says, “How was your first orgasm?”  
“That…was…amazing,” Cas says, still lying on the washing machine as he tries to catch his breath. “I want to do it again.”  
Dean chuckles. “We’re definitely doing it again, buddy. But not now. I need rest, and so do you, now that you’re human.”  
Before Cas can protest, the dinger on the drier goes off, signaling that Cas’s clothes are ready. Cas takes a second to realize what the ding signifies and then takes even longer to make himself get up and take them out. By the time Cas gets to the drier to get his clothes, Dean’s are done, as well. They both slowly put their drier-warm clothes on and then sit on the machines a few minutes longer, still recuperating from their foray.  
“Well, Cas, I guess we gotta get back to the motel. Sammy’ll be wondering why we’re taking so long.”  
“Okay. Can you come with me to do my laundry tomorrow?” Cas asks with a sly grin.  
“I think we’ll have to find a better excuse than laundry two days in a row but we’ll come up with something,” Dean says, actually laughing. He looks at Cas a few seconds more, just taking him in. After five years of fighting with each other and for each other, they’re closer than ever. Dean knows it won’t last – nothing ever does – so he wants to enjoy it while he can. Before they climb back in the Impala to head back to Sam, Dean strides over to Cas and kisses him deeply, passionately. Dean doesn’t kiss many people like that, but then again, Cas isn’t many people.


End file.
